


Devotion Can Kill

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, Gambling, Poker, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Clint loves you and doesn’t care who is around to see his affections.





	Devotion Can Kill

Clint dipped his head low and brushed his lips against the crook of your neck, sending a chill up your spine as you wiggled in his lap at the poker table as he awaited his turn. He loved you; nobody or nothing could ever change that fact. He’d been crazy for you ever since he set his eyes on you at Bucky Barnes’s bar as a songstress.

He heard your voice and felt hypnotized by it. Then he fell for you looks. At first, he was merely a secret admirer for you, sending small bouquets to your dressing room before you performance. He was frightened at first, to tell you that it had been him sending them.

After all, he was a mobster- the mobster king of Brooklyn. You’d be a fool to assume he’d wanted nothing more than to flatter you into bedding with him. But, little had he known, you craved for his touch. You felt prideful when you’d caught sight of him in the crowd as you sing your heart out.

You’d started off slowly once Clint had revealed Clint to you. You became acquainted with one another. And from then on, you struck a friendship that quickly set the flames a flare. You feel head over heels with one another and you were rarely seen apart.

You soon learned about the man behind the glitz and glamour. You learned of his dark history. You learned of his nightmares. You heard his shouts and cries as he slept. You learned his favorite dessert was blueberry milkshakes. You learned how sensitive the man behind the scowl had been. You learned of his troubling past with his parents deaths so early in his childhood.

You sung his favorite songs on those fright-filled nights when he was crying in his sleep from the demons of his past and present. You sung for him as you drove around town, singing along to whatever song came on the radio. He loved your voice. And he loved you.

He loved hearing about your childhood and the failures of your love life. He loved hearing about your friends and your siblings. He loved hearing your giggle at his silly jokes. He loved feeling you next to him as you laid next to each other in bed at night. He couldn’t imagine a life without you in it.

You catered to this man’s every need, just as he worshipped the very concrete you walked upon. You were rivaling that dedication of Bonnie and Clyde. The pair of you graced the title with elegance and and pride, really. There wasn’t a damned soul on this earth that would or could tear you apart from one another. Anything that so much as breathed the wrong way around you died within moments. Clint’s favorite way of killing someone wasn’t common- even for a mobster such as himself.

You see, he carried a hatchet around with him. It had been a present from a long gone lost uncle of his during his teenage years in school. His uncle wanted him to pick up axe throwing as a hobby, but it never caught his eye. He enjoyed throwing axes at people not inanimate objects. He enjoyed hearing the screams and cries of terrifying pain as the axe made contact with the poor bastards that dared to threaten him.

He took his vows he made at your wedding quite literal. He’d die for you, kill for you, protect you in sickness and in health. He would care for your every need, every want. He would cater to you in ways you’d never once thought possible growing up as a little girl.He treated you with utmost respect and dignity. He worshipped the ground you walked on, the very breath you breathed. There wasn’t another dame around this city that caught his eye in the way you had.

When he was sick, you went to a pharmacy and demanded the medicine he’d needed in order to return back to full health. You even held up a few pharmacies who thought you weren’t really his wife. They assumed you were crazy. But once you pointed the end of a barrel into their faces, you nearly always received whatever it was you’d asked for. Clint had taught you that- point a gun at someone and you had the power to make them do whatever you wanted. People were stupid in that way. All it took was a threat of their life and they would strip down nude if you’d asked that of them.

A giggle had fallen from your lips as his breath tickled your throat being interrupted by a cough around the table, indicating that it was now Clint’s turn and they were waiting for his card play. He chuckled and carelessly threw a few poke chips in the middle of the table, where a large sum of chips were already placed throughout the game.

“Fold.” He murmured before his lips returned to your throat, causing another giggle to pass between your lips as you carded your fingers into his blond locks. He let a soft groan slip between his lips as you tugged on his golden locks

You knew his henchmen around the table were starting to feel uneasy at the display in front of them. But neither of you care in the least. Clint practically got off when he knew people were watching him with you. It was a kink he soon developed after a  short escapade on stage while you had practiced a song for Clint’s bar. Clint had walked in on the two of you and Clint never stopped his rampant thrusts into you.

“Thank you for having us, gentlemen,” Clint grunted as you had started grinding against his rising erection. It took him everything in his will not to take you on the poker table right then and there before you had smirked devilishly and stood away from him before pulling him into the Employee Only hallway and reconnecting your lips as he unzipped his trousers.


End file.
